


Cis or Trans: I'm a real man

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Antoine Triplett Lives, Attempt at Humor, BAMF SHIELD Agents, Blood and Injury, Botany, Fake Science, Gen, Genderqueer Simmons, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ill update when i get at least 1 comment per chapter, Irondad, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, May is Peter's Mom, Minor Character Death, No webshooters, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Peter, Parent Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Rediscovering Ones own Body, Rescue Missions, Science Bros, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Stranded, Superfamily (Marvel), Terminal Illnesses, Tired Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wilderness Survival, canon? what's that?, ignore canon, organic webs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: Stranded during a mission to a newly discovered island; the sole survivors of the helicarrier crash, Special Agents Parker, Johnson and Simmons, face the dangerous wilderness in search of food and means of shelter.This whole mission was for them to find the Casantre flower, document any new types of plant and/or animal life.The Casantre flower is the flower which is rumored in ancient myths and folklore to be the cure to all ills; ranging from a papercut to a stab wound. Well, the myths were wrong because that is NOT what this plant does.





	Cis or Trans: I'm a real man

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after Wade gets diagnosed with cancer in the first Deadpool movie.  
> Jemma uses they/them pronouns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited or beat read.

Theme songs for this fic:

 [I cry when I hear this](https://youtu.be/JSyDeY7a1Dc) 

[Oof](https://youtu.be/diyS9C8oCSQ)

______________________________________________________

 

Peter screams as he tries to free himself from under the weight of helicarrier rubble. His head throbs at the ringing in his ears and chest sore; he suppresses the urge to vomit and tries not to move.  
  
A year off the field for paternity leave and the first mission he goes on; crash lands on an (assumably) uninhabited island. Great!  
  
    "Hello? Does anybody hear me? Please talk to me. It's Daisy! Everything's gone dark. The lights won't turn on, the comms aren't working, none of the tech is!" Peter hears Daisy's voice yell from the air vent that was above his head, her voice breaking through the silent chaos that is the crash site. He grunts, the pain of his pinned body and aching head getting to be too much for him to handle.

 

    "I'm here! I'm stuck! Part of the ceiling collapsed on top of me, I-I can't get out from under the rubble. I'm in the main deck. M'pretty sure I have a concussion!" He shouts, instantly regretting the action, pain wracking his abdomen. Ah, broken ribs. Fun.  
  
    "Alright, I'm coming to get you! I'll be a minute, gotta see if there's anyone else in the suites."  
  
Over in the helicarrier's living space, Daisy uses her powers to push out the blocked door of her bedroom suite. Stepping around debris, she checks the other rooms for people. She find a dead agent in one room and when she checks in the last room, she finds Simmons on the floor with a gash on their head, though the bleeding seems to have stopped. Daisy gently pulls Simmons into her arms and carrying them bridal-style. She walks up a flight of stairs and her stomach sinks as she walks passed a dead man who must have fallen from the upper level. Daisy opens the door to the main deck and runs out, coming to a sudden stop at the sight of the utter destruction that was the helicarrier's main deck.

 

    "Holy shit!" Looking around at the decimated main deck's control center she spots the head of Peter Parker almost completely hidden beneath the collapsed mass of metal that lay in the middle of the control center. Her eyes widen and she quickly lays Simmons down on an empty spot on the floor, running over to Peter. With both hands she sends pulses of energy that breaks the rubble into pieces and the pieces fly away at the powerful force of Daisy's abilities. Laying dead near Peter, were the pilot and copilots. She rushes to Peter and goes to her knees.  
  
    "Oh man, you're bleeding bad. Just keep your eyes open.” She looks over his body, and it seems that's the only injuries are his concussed head, broken ribs (his weird breathing gave it away) and knee. Peter slowly lifts his hand in a thumbs up with a grunt.

    “Not a problem.” He mumbles. Daisy frowns as his bent left knee continues to bleed profusely and runs to the 1st aid bag on the far wall, taking it with her as she sprints back to Peter. Moving his leg so that it's straightened, she takes gauze and puts it against his knee, applying pressure to the wound. Peter screams and bites his hand to keep from moving. After a few minutes, she relieves the pressure and tightly wraps Peter's leg.

    “I found some crutches in this, do you think you can handle movement? We need to get outside and see how bad the damage to the ship is. I'll bring you to that seat over there.” She asks, pulling the crutches out, extending them to their full length and hands them to Peter.

    “I mean...I could try.” He says hesitantly and bites his bottom lip, looking at his leg, at the crutches, the chair on the wall and then back at Daisy.

    “Okay on three. One, two, three!” She curls her arms under his armpits and hauls him up, his back to her chest. Putting all his weight on her so they could move without causing further injury to him, dragging him to the seat. He lets out a big breath, tucking the crutches under his armpits and grips them tight. With a grunt he puts his weight on the crutches and uninjured leg.

    “Okay, let's go.”  
Daisy nods and went to the still unconscious Simmons, pulling them into her arms again, then set off the the top deck.

 

On the way to the top deck, Simmons wakes up, thoroughly confused, filling the silence with chatter.

Simmons pushes the hatch to the top deck open and their eyes nearly pop out of their head at what they see.

 

    “Where's the _hell_ is the other half of our ship?” Daisy gawks, saying the thing they all were thinking as the three stare at the wrecked helicarrier and the unfamiliar forest surrounding them.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic loosely inspired by this swedish film: "Girls Lost"  
> www.netflix.com/title/80082667?source=android


End file.
